Gone Away
by Aiyume Kaoto
Summary: Minhas mãos – eu não conseguia entender o porquê – suavam e minhas pernas tremiam, era uma sensação ruim, como se algo tivesse ocorrido e tudo e todos estivessem me impedindo de chegar, mas resisti a tudo e subi, correndo, pelas escadas..."


**Nome:** Gone Away

**Genero:** Song-fic / Yaoi / Romance

**Classificação:** Livre

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertecem, são apenas para fins de divertimento ou de emociona... mento? XD

**Sumário:**_"Minhas mãos – eu não conseguia entender o porquê – suavam e minhas pernas tremiam, era uma sensação ruim, como se algo tivesse ocorrido e tudo e todos estivessem me impedindo de chegar, mas resisti a tudo e subi, correndo, pelas escadas, até chegar em sua porta."_

**Nota: **A música usada é Gone Away - The Offspring, podem escutar, é muito linda, eu recomendo. Beijos e divirtam-se._  
_

* * *

**_Gone Away..._**

****

**Maybe in another life**  
_Talvez em outra vida  
_**I could find you there**  
_Eu possa te encontrar lá  
_**Pulled away before your time**  
_Levado embora antes da sua hora  
_**I can't deal it's so unfair**  
_Eu não consigo lidar com isso é tão injusto_

"Mana...

Senti tanto a sua falta que não pude mais resistir e suportar toda a dor que sentia aqui dentro de mim, dentro de meu coração que estava a definhar por sua ausência, era tão doloroso acordar sem você...

Minha cama não tinha mais utilidades, não havia com quem eu pudesse me deitar e fazer amor longamente... Meus braços já não me serviam de nada mais, não tinha a quem abraçar, aninhar e acalentar nas noites frias, quando a neve caía do lado de fora de minha janela... Precisava de ti aqui...

Agora, não em restava mais nada a fazer, a não ser padecer sufocado por essa solidão doentia que me atormenta no fundo de meu ser... E esperar que você possa chegar logo para me ver... Quero muito que encontre essa carta e venha me encontrar, nesse lugar em que ninguém ousará nos separar e nos impedir de ficar juntos... Sabe como chegar aqui... Siga seu coração...

De seu eterno,

Gackt"

**Leaving flowers on your grave**  
Deixando flores no seu tumulo  
**Show that I still care**  
Mostra que eu ainda me importo  
**(But) black roses and hail marys**  
Mas rosas negras e mármore  
**Can't bring back what's taken from me**  
Não podem trazer de volta o que foi tirado de mim

Ia visitar Gackt, afinal, muitas pessoas haviam me dito que ele não estava bem da saúde nos últimos dias. Carregava flores – suas preferidas – na tentativa de talvez anima-lo, esperava vê-lo bem, não podia negar que terminei com ele como um tolo, mas sentia tanto sua falta e o amava ainda. E aquelas flores eram – provavelmente – uma chance que eu tinha de me redimir com aquele que eu amava realmente, quem sabe não faríamos naquela noite as pazes? Isso era o que eu desejava mais.

Caminhava tranqüilamente até o seu edifício, mas sequer podia imaginar o que encontraria lá realmente.

Subi devagar as escadas de mármore da entrada principal, me identifiquei e avisei ao porteiro que iria subir para visitá-lo, e fui logo informado que Gackt me esperava. Logo que empurrei a porta de vidro do saguão dos elevadores, foi incrível como, de uma hora para outra, meu coração ficou apertado e levou consigo toda e qualquer esperança e felicidade que eu continha dentro de mim.

Andava apressado até o elevador e parecia que tudo queria me fazer demorar mais e mais para chegar até onde estava o dono de meu coração. Os elevadores encontravam-se desligados os dois para manutenção anual e eu só poderia chegar até lá indo pela escada. Minhas mãos – eu não conseguia entender o porquê – suavam e minhas pernas tremiam, era uma sensação ruim, como se algo tivesse ocorrido e tudo e todos estivessem me impedindo de chegar, mas resisti a tudo e subi, correndo, pelas escadas, até chegar em sua porta.

**I reach to the sky**  
_Eu alcanço o ceu  
_**And call out your name**  
_E grito seu nome  
_**And if I could trade**  
_E se eu pudesse fazer um acordo  
_**I would**  
_Eu faria_

- Gackt!!!

Cheguei a porta de seu apartamento e, depois de tanto tocar, comecei a chamá-lo. Me desesperei, Gackt sempre atendia ou deixava a chave em algum lugar dali para que eu pudesse entrar em sua casa livremente no horário que me viesse em mente, mas era estranho. O porteiro havia dito que ele me aguardava, porém, não tinha nenhum vestígio de que ele estivesse ali me esperando, sentado na sala ou aguardando que eu tocasse a campainha e pudesse correr atende-la para me ver o mais depressa e se fartar me beijando eloqüentemente até perdermos o juízo e nos entregarmos totalmente um ao outro.

Gritei seu nome mais uma vez. Meu coração apertado. Minhas mãos suadas. Meu corpo amolecido. Me sentia quase morto por dentro.

Passei os dedos pela maçaneta delicadamente esculpida de sua porta, empurrando-a para baixo e – enfim – conseguindo abrir a porta. Ele nunca, sequer, deixara a porta aberta dessa forma. Nunca.

Abri a porta e tudo parecia igual ao que sempre foi, incluindo o cômodo mais confortável e amplo de sua casa, a sala. Olhei em volta, procurando por ele na varanda ou em algum lugar escondido por ali, atrás do sofá ou embaixo da mesa de centro. Nada. Continuei a caminhar pelo corredor, passando pela sala em que ele costumava compor as suas canções, a sala de TV, sua biblioteca particular... Gackt parecia me querer em seu quarto. E era o ultimo cômodo que me faltava procurar...

Estava tudo escuro, um breu completo como Gackt – que sempre se disse vampiro – gostava. Consegui ver esboçado seu corpo deitado sobre a cama com uma folha e um a caneta, refletindo a luz emitida por uma única vela acesa ao lado da cama. Me aproximei, chamando-o pelo nome, mas ele parecia não me responder.

Peguei a folha de suas mãos quando o fitei dormir. Foi quando entendi, afinal, o que havia acontecido.

**And it feel… And it feels like  
**_E parece… E parece que  
_**Heaven's so far away  
**_O Céu é longe demais  
_**And it stings… Yeah it stings now**  
_E isso dói… Yeah isso dói agora  
_**(The) world is so cold  
**_(O) mundo é tão frio  
_**Now that you've gone away  
**_Agora que voce se foi_

Meus olhos marejavam. Gackt havia se matado... Pela minha falta? Adoeceu e morreu por mim? Estava desacreditado, meu coração doía insuportavelmente, queria desaparecer... Relia diversas vezes a carta, meu cérebro não queria processar a informação e meus músculos não reagiam à vontade de me jogar a seu lado; nada em mim acreditava, principalmente meu coração que parecia ter se partido em milhões de pedaços e sido esquecido em algum lugar qualquer de minha vida.

- Gackt... – sussurrei, passando as mãos pelas lágrimas que escorriam em meu rosto – Me perdoe, meu eterno amado... Me perdoe pelo que fiz... Te amo tanto... Tanto...

Me levantei da cama e, como ele mesmo escrevera na carta, ele me esperava, seja lá onde fosse. Me esperava e ficaríamos eternamente juntos, mesmo que a eternidade fosse o pior lugar na face da Terra toda. Abri a gaveta de sua cômoda e encontrei o que havia provocado tudo aquilo: seu remédio para depressão que, tomado em altas doses, leva a morte quase que instantânea.

Peguei o pequeno frasco quase vazio - Gackt deixara exatamente a quantidade que eu necessitava para padecer e definhar a seu lado – e coloquei os comprimidos em minha mão. Reparei, então, em algo que até então não tinha visto. Gackt estava despido sobre a cama, apenas envolto de seus lençóis mais caros, os lençóis de seda preta que ele gostava de usar comigo, dizia sempre que ficavam lindos sobre o contorno de meu corpo. Hesitei e me despi, completamente. Desprovido de roupas, coloquei os remédios na boca e tomei um gole de vinho que encontrava-se num cálice ao lado da cama. Deitei-me a seu lado, era agora questão de um minuto para que estivesse eternamente atado e unido aquele que tanto amava...

Me aninhei a seu lado e o vi abrir os olhos, já estava quase deixando meu corpo ou estava tendo momentos de ilusão. Ele me abraçou e confortou-me nos braços como sempre fez...

-Mana... – sussurrou – Obrigada por vir comigo...

-Morreria quantas vezes me pedisse, meu amado...


End file.
